Usuario:Doramas Online
''Perfil'' *''Nombre: '''DoramasJCright *''Fundacion: 2013 '' *''Numero de Integrantes: Diez'' *''Frecuencia de actualizacion: Todos los Dias'' ''Sobre Nosotros'' Hola, somos un grupo de diez amig@s que nos reunimos dia a dia para publicar doramas. Nosotros subtitulabamos en viki pero debido a que empezaron a poner demasiada publicidad en el video decidimos juntarnos y formar una págia en donde no pondriamos publicidad en el video, en donde dejaríamos que todos vieran sus novelas favoritas sin interrupciones, pues a nadie le gusta ser interrumpida cuando esta viendo un capitulo emocionante... con ese base se fundo DoramasJC en donde encontraras: #''Doramas sin publicidad'' #''Doramas siempre online'' #''Doramas sub español'' #''Doramas en Emision'' #''Doramas Finalizados'' Somos una página en crecimiento por lo que tratamos de mejorar dia a dia para así brindar un mejor servicio... ''Que encontraras en la web'' *''A Hundred Year's Inheritance'' *''Déjà Vu'' *''Empress Ki'' *''1 Rittoru no Namida'' *''7th Grade Civil Servant'' *''Ghost (2012)'' *''Absolute Boyfriend'' *''President'' *''Marmalade Boy'' *''Lovers'' *''Glass Slippers'' *''In A Good Way'' *''Personal Taste'' *''My Name is Love'' *''1 Litre of Tears'' *''Stairway to Heaven'' *''All About Eve'' *''Queen of Housewives'' *''Boys Before Flowers'' *''Sorry I Love You'' *''Secret Garden'' *''Will You Love And Give It Away'' *''Bad Guy'' *''Lie To Me'' *''Full House Full Hause II '' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''My Fair Lady'' *''Dream High Dream High II '' *''City Hunter'' *''You're Beautiful'' *''My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho'' *''Devil Beside You'' *''Heartstrings'' *''Atashinchi no Danshi'' *''Lucky Days'' *''It Started With A Kiss'' *''Kimi wa Petto'' *''Brother Beat'' *''Asuko March!'' *''Densha Otoko'' *''Bull Fighting'' *''Big'' *''The Perfect Girl'' *''Arang and the Magistrate'' *''Dal Ja's Spring'' *''Beginners!'' *''Bloody Monday Bloody Monday II '' *''Hotaru no Hikari'' *''Attack No.1'' *''14 Sai no Haha'' *''Nodame Cantabile '' * Nodame Cantabile II *''The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince'' *''When a Man is in Love'' *''Nine: Nine Time Travels'' *''The Musical'' *''Flower Boy Ramyun Shop'' *''Romance Town'' *''Protect the Boss'' *''I Do, I Do'' *''The 3rd Hospital'' *''Goodbye Dear Wife'' *''City Hall'' *''Man of Honor'' *''Incarnation of Money'' *''Poseidon'' *''Color of Woman'' *''Dream'' *''Faith'' *''Fashion King'' *''I Need Romance I Need Romance II '' *''K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition'' *''Oh La La Couple'' *''Miss Panda & Hedgehog'' *''Wild Romance'' *''Gu Family Book'' *''Golden Time'' *''Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love'' *''Nail Shop Paris'' *''Immortal Classic'' *''Bridal Mask'' *''Five Fingers'' *''She is Wow'' *''Attention Please!'' *''Twelve Men in a Year'' *''Kasuka na Kanojo'' *''Last♡Cinderella'' *''Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO'' *''Boku to Kanojo no XXX'' *''Why Why Love'' *''Thorn Birds'' *''PRICELESS'' *''That Love Comes'' *''Elite Yankee Saburo'' *''Daisuki!!'' *''Will it Snow for Christmas?'' *''Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou'' *''Flowers For My Life'' *''Monstar'' *''W no Higeki'' *''Sprout'' *''9 End 2 Outs'' *''School'' *''Ghost'' *''71-Into the Fire'' *''Athena'' *''Baby and me'' *''Black & White'' *''Fly High'' *''Confession of Murder'' *''Cain and Abel'' *''Switch Girl!! Switch Girl II '' *''Brain Man (No Otoko)'' *''The Berlin File'' *''Kaiji 2'' *''Sirius'' *''Cruel City'' *''Over My Dead Body'' *''Binbou Danshi'' *''Bad Boys J'' *''Anego'' *''Dating Agency; Cyrano'' *''You're my Pet'' *''My name is Kim Sam Soon'' *''Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge'' *''When Love Walked in'' *''Very Ordinary Couple'' *''Vampire Heaven'' *''The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry'' *''Master's Sun'' *''The Man Who Can't Get Married'' *''The Greatest Love'' *''Tadashii Ouji no Tsukurikata'' *''Wedding'' *''Share House no Koibito'' *''Saba Doru'' *''Salamander Guru and the Shadows'' *''New World'' *''A Gentleman’s Dignity OST'' *''A Werewolf Boy'' *''I Love Lee Tae Ri'' *''Couples'' *''Autumn Tale'' *''My Girl'' *''King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo'' *''Spring Waltz'' *''Star in my heart'' *''Playful Kiss'' *''That Winter, The Wind Blows'' *''Everything about my Wife'' *''Love Rides the Rain'' *''Carved 2Carved *Dr.Champ'' *''A Muse'' *''Masquerade'' *''Goong'' *''Marry Him If You Dare'' *''Me Too, Flower!'' *''Kimi ni Todoke'' *''Bokura ga Ita: Parte 2Bokura ga Ita: Parte 1 *Hi wa Mata Noboru'' *''Birdie Buddy'' *''The Queen of Office'' *''Medical Top Team'' *''Unemployed Romance'' *''The Heirs'' *''Mary Stayed Out All Night'' mas... ''Enlaces'' *Pagina Oficial